Hope
by Zombiegirl10
Summary: Sanji finds out he is pregnant with Zoro's baby. He decides to keep the baby for a chance to start a new beginning. He also found out he is a hermaphrodite meaning he has both male and female parts. How will Zoro handle this? (Zosan, mpreg, yaoi. M for swearing and sex. Don't like, then don't read)
1. chapter 1

(Sanji's Pov)

It was a late night. I was serving everyone they're meals. And of course, Luffy was eating everything off the table. He stretched his arm for the plate I have for the marimo but kicked him as he started to bruise up.

"Quit hogging the food, Luffy!" Usopp yelled at him.

"But I'm hungry!" Luffy yelled back.

"Could you two stop yelling! I made enough for everyone, especially you Luffy." I head to the deck and see the marimo sleeping like usual. I walked over and tapped his head with my foot. "Oi, marimo, wake up." He woke up and glared at me.

"What?" he said tiredly.

"Dinner." I gave him his plate and takes out my cigarette, lighting it. I inhaled the cig and puffed it out. I sat next to him watching the stars. He eats his food and gives me a slight glance. I looked at him. "What is it, marimo?" He shrugged.

"Don't know," he looked back at his food. "We've been dating for two years now."

"And?"

"I think we should do it"

"What?"

"Come on, don't act stupid. We've been hiding for the past two years and I think we should finally have a chance to have sex."

"I don't know..."

"Come on, it's not like you can get pregnant." He has a point.

"Alright." I looked at him. "Just let me finish up the kitchen."

"It can wait. Come on, don't have an excuse just to avoid me." I look down and sighed. I took one last puff of my cigarette and flicked it into the sea.

"Alright." I stood up and walk down to our secret hiding room at the bottom of the ship. Zoro locked the door so no one bothers us. He walked towards me as I backed into the wall. He slammed his hand to the wall next to my head. He put his thumb on my chin and kissed me. I moaned softly wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You nervous?"

"N-no."

"It's alright. Just relax. Let me do the work." He laid me down on the bed mat and starts taking off his jacket. I start doing the same as he unbuckled my belt. I slipped off my pants and removed my shirt as I watched him take his pants off. I kissed him deeply. He took out some lube and put it on my ass, rubbing it and puts some on his dick as well.

"Are you sure about this?" I looked up at him.

"I'm sure, cook" He inserted dick inside me as I gasped and gripped onto the pillow. "This is your first time, right?" I looked at him and nodded slightly. He smirked. "Good." He starts moving his hips inside me as I moaned and panted.

"Z-Zoro..." I drooled.

"Ngh..." As we moaned, he starts going faster and harder. I covered my mouth but Zoro moved my hands and kissed me deeply. He raised my right leg up and went as fast as he could. I started to drool. It felt so good. He kissed me again. He groaned as he took my hand and holds it.

"I-I'm gonna cum."

"Already?" he smirked and goes even faster. My eyes widen. I was almost at my limit. I arched my back and came. As I came so did he. We panted and was so tired, I passed out.

Morning came by, I woke up and see Zoro sleeping next to me. I tried to get up but he had his arms around me.

"Oi, wake up. I need to clean the kitchen and make breakfast."

"No. Stay."

"You want food don't you?" He groaned and lets go of me. I get dressed and head upstairs to the kitchen and washes the dishes before I make breakfast. Maybe if someone could've waited until I was done, I would've had time to cook. Then again...last night felt amazing. It's the first time I ever did it with anyone. Zoro was my first. I shook my head to get it off my mind and went back to what I was doing. I sighed and looked down. "This is gonna be a long week for me." I finished the dishes and started cooking breakfast.


	2. chapter 2

(Sanji's Pov)

Three weeks had passed by. There were no sights of the marines or other pirates trying to kill us. We also haven't seen any islands yet. Everything had been peaceful. Nothing out of the ordinary. I finished making everyone's meals for lunch and decided to have a smoke. Before I got out on the deck, I felt a sharp pain going on in my stomach. "Not again," I whispered to myself. I've been feeling this way after Zoro and I had sex.

"Oi! Sanji! Did you make food? Sanji?" I didn't answer Luffy's question. All of a sudden, I have a knot in my stomach and ran to the bathroom. "Sanji!" Everyone has watched me run to the bathroom. I made it to the toilet and threw up. I coughed and gasped as I heard a knock.

"Sanji-kun? Are you alright?" It was Nami's voice.

"I'm fine Nami-swan. Just some food poisoning." I threw up again and flushed the toilet. I came out of the bathroom. Everyone except Zoro looked at me concerned and worried.

"You should come to my office and see what's wrong with you." Chopper said.

"I'll be fine guys really." I smiled.

"But this is the first time you've ever been sick! You never get sick!" My smile faded. Nami was right. I never get sick. Maybe there is something wrong with me. I mean I felt the sharp pain earlier. Maybe it was food poisoning or maybe its something else. I nodded slightly.

"Okay." Chopper and I went inside his office and sat on the bed.

"How long have you been feeling like this?"

"About three weeks." Chopper looked shocked.

"And you didn't come to me to treat you?!" I shrugged.

"I didn't think it would be bad or something serious."

"Did you feeling anything that was unusual? Like nauseous or anything?"

"I have been sleeping lately till noon, been throwing up a lot, and felt a strange pain in my stomach since then. I actually had felt a sharp pain after I cooked everyone they're meals." Chopper was concerned.

"Hmm. Hang on!" he took out some kind of machine from his supplies.

"What's that?"

"This is an ultrasound machine. It shows if there's something inside of you. I just need you to lie down and lift your shirt up a bit."

"Alright." I did as I was told and he starts putting some gel on my stomach and used a wand on my stomach. I got a chill down my spine after that. "Ah. Cold."

"Sorry." He turned on the machine and moved the wand around. I looked at the screen and chopper spotted something that was the size of a small nut. I looked at it, puzzled. There was something inside me.

"What's is that?"

"That is a fetus. Sanji! You're not sick. You're one month pregnant!"

(Zoro's Pov)

I woke up and yawned. I was interrupted from my nap by the commotion of my crewmates. I got up and walk over to them.

"What's going on?"

"It's Sanji. He's sick." Usopp said

"Sick?"

"Yeah. He's never been sick before. So Chopper is doing a check up on him."

"Hmm." I went to Chopper's office. As I got up there, I heard him say something that I couldn't believe my ears.

"I didn't know I was able to have both male and female parts. I didn't think I was gonna have kids or carry any."

"Sanji, who's the father?" He looked down as I came in and looked at him, surprised.

"Z-Zoro?"

"Is it true? Are you really pregnant?" he looked back down and nodded.

"Zoro? Are you the father?" Chopper asked and looked at us.

"Yes."

"How long have you two been together?"

"Two years."

"You guys didn't tell us?"

"We weren't ready for it yet," Sanji said.

"What are you going to do?" We stayed silent for a moment.

"I'm going to keep it. " He puts his hand on his stomach and looked down at it. "I want us to start something new with a baby in our lives." I went over to him and kissed him.

"I'll help you raise the kid. I'm actually excited to be a father. I really am." I smiled as he hugged me.

"We're gonna a be parents."


	3. chapter 3

(Sanji's Pov)

We walk out of the office and everyone looked at us, worried. I felt nervous to tell everyone but I was also excited. I smiled and looked at them.

"Sanji? Why are you smiling?" Luffy said confused as well as everyone. Zoro took my hand and smiled at me. Everyone noticed that.

"We're having a baby." Everyone looked surprised and confused at the same time.

"But wait. How are you able to have kids? And when have you two started dating?" Usopp asked. Chopper explained to the crew and they're jaws dropped.

"We've been dating for two years," I added. "We didn't think you guys would take it personally."

"It's the first time we've ever seen you two get along." Robin was calm as usual as she smiled.

"Yohoho! I'm crying with tears even though I don't have any eyes!" Brook seemed happy about it.

"If you two are having a baby, we'll help you get ready for when the baby comes." Luffy smiled.

"We'll make you a crib and a room for the baby." Franky and Usopp said I smiled and looked at everyone.

"Thanks, guys." I put my hand on my stomach and rubs it softly.

(Zoro's Pov)

Month 2

I was laying on the ground on the deck looking up at the sky. Thinking. How did I even think it was possible for him to have kids? I still can't believe I'm gonna be a dad. I'm really excited about this. I decided to go check on him. I got up and went to the kitchen. He was chopping up some vegetables as I looked there was a pot. I'm assuming he's making soup or stew. I snuck up behind him and wraps my arms around him.

"Hey." He smiled and looked at me.

"Hey," I responded. "What are you doing?"

"Just thought I come and check on you. What are you making?"

"Chicken stew with vegetables. Want to try it?"

"Sure." I smiled. He grabbed a spoon, took a spoonful out of the pot and fed it to me.

"What do you think?"

"It's perfect." I smiled and kissed him as he kissed back.

"It's almost done. Let me finish up here and I'll let you all know when it's done."

"Alright." I walked out of the kitchen and smiled. I went back to the deck and lay on the ground, smiling. Half an hour later, Sanji called to let us know that lunch was ready. I got up, joined the rest of the crew and went to the cook. I kissed him and grabbed his ass. He smiled.

"Here's your stew, marimo." He handed me my bowl.

"Thanks, babe." I take the bowl, sat at the table, and start eating. He grabs himself a bowl as well and starts eating.

"How have been feeling, Sanji? Any cravings?" Robin asked.

"Well, I have been craving for spicy food lately. Is that normal?"

"It's completely fine. It's just part of the pregnancy. I have been reading on about pregnancy. Since you two are having a baby, you might want to read everything about pregnancy and be prepared for everything when the baby arrives." Robin handed Sanji the book as he looked at it.

"Alright." He looked back at Robin and smiled. "Thank you, Robin-chan."

"You're quite welcome." Robin smiled back and heads back out to the deck. As everyone finished their lunch, I helped Sanji with the dishes; he washed while I dried them off. When we finished the dishes, we decided to read and learn about pregnancy in the book.

"Ready for the next seven months?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," I added and put a hand on his stomach as he put his hand on mine.

**If you want to see some fanart, just go to DeviantArt and find littlemissdeadcutie and you'll see an artwork I'm working on for this story. Enjoy this chapter!**


	4. chapter 4

(Sanji's pov)

Month 3

My stomach had slightly swollen a bit. I look down to put my hand on it and rub it softly. I still can't believe there's a person growing inside me. I read the pregnancy book that Robin gave me and was practicing on what it said in the book. Zoro and I used a baby doll we got on the last island to practice on how to take care of a baby. I was practicing how to bathe the baby and change its diaper. So far we've been using a sink in the kitchen to bathe the baby doll.

"How are you holding up?" I turned around and saw Zoro stood in the doorway with his arms crossed and smiled.

"Doing good so far." I put the baby doll over my shoulder and pat it's back gently pretending that it needs to burp after being bottle fed. He walked over and put his hands on my hips. "Zoro, not now." I chuckled as he kissed my neck and grabbed my ass. He rested his head on my shoulder and looked at me.

"Come on, you've been doing this four hours. You should be resting."

"Alright, but I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing this for our baby." He chuckled.

"Alright then." I handed him the doll so he can practice with it. As I head to our room and see a bed mattress. That's new. Was he working on it? I shrugged and laid in the bed, rubbing my small bump softly and start falling asleep.

(Zoro's Pov)

After two hours of practicing, I went to our room and see Sanji asleep. I walked over and kissed his forehead then lift up his shirt up a bit to reveal his stomach. I kissed it and looked back at him. I put the blanket over him and let him sleep. I walked out of our room and went to see Franky and Usopp working on the crib they built.

"Oi. How's the crib going?"

"It's going great. We were gonna add some hanging toys with us and the thousand sunny on them."

"How's Sanji?" Usopp asked as he helped Franky.

"He's asleep. By the way, how is that room coming along?"

"It's coming along great. We asked Nami and Robin to help with the decorations. Also, we're also making a bed frame for your new room with the baby. Oh and sorry we had to use your training room as your bedroom. Its gonna take us a few months to work on the room before the baby arrives." Usopp added.

"It's fine. As long as we have something to sleep in instead of having the bottom deck as our bedroom. This is a perfect chance for us to have our alone time together with the baby."

"You're really excited about this, aren't you, Zoro?" Nami and Robin came by. They smiled.

"Of course I am. This is my kid after all. Why wouldn't I be?"

"For the past two years, you guys have always fought each other. I'm surprised you two got along at the end." Usopp said.

"When I laid eyes on him, I thought he was an asshole pervert since he flirts with women. But when I look at him, I see a kind heart in him. He's more than a chef. He's everything to me. I love him. And since we're having a baby, this is a good opportunity for us to start over and begin a new life." Nami awed as I blushed a bit. "I'm gonna check in on him."

"Okay, Zoro." Robin smiled as I walked away. I head up on the deck and see Sanji out of bed and heads back to the kitchen. I followed him and entered inside.

"Oi. What are you doing out of bed?" He turned around and looked at me.

"I need to start cooking lunch for everyone." He grabbed the vegetables out then grabs the fish.

"Let me help you." I grabbed the fish and place it on the counter.

"Your gonna help me?"

"Yeah. You tell me what to do and I'll help." He smiled.

"Alright," he told me what I needed to do as I started from there. "This is nice." I looked at him. "We normally never get this close or have alone time together but I like it." I smiled.

"Me too."


	5. chapter 5

(Sanji's Pov)

Month 4

Four months has passed by already and my bump was revealing to show a bit. Zoro and I went to Chopper's office to go to check up on the ultrasound to see how the baby is doing.

"Hi, Sanji. Hi, Zoro. How are you two this morning?"

"We're doing great." Zoro smiled.

"Are you ready for your ultrasound, Sanji?" Chopper smiled as I went over to the bed.

"Yeah." I smiled as well and laid on the bed as I lifted my shirt up. He squeezed the gel out onto my stomach, place the wand on it and moves it around. It felt cold like last time. Zoro held my hand as I looked at him and smiled. I looked back at the screen and saw our baby.

"There's your baby." Chopper smiled. Zoro and I looked in amazement and smiled as he kissed me. "Everything seems to be normal. Would you like to know the gender?"

"We want to keep it a surprise for everyone," I said as I looked at Zoro.

"Alright. I can give you guys a picture of the ultrasound for you two to keep." Chopper printed out the picture and gave it to us. We looked at it as Chopper wiped the gel off my stomach.

"Thanks, Chopper."

"Your welcome." Chopper smiled as we head out of the office.

"Why don't you rest? I'll take care of the cooking." Zoro said as I looked at him.

"You can cook?"

"Not yet but I'll use your recipe book to learn." I sighed then smile.

"Just don't burn down my kitchen. Okay?"

"I won't. Don't worry." He smiled as I went to the bottom deck to rest.

(Zoro's pov)

I went into the kitchen and see Luffy eating again. I took out my swords and got pissed.

"Luffy! Get out of here!" I saw Luffy ran out of the kitchen while eating bread. I check in the fridge to make sure he didn't eat the meat. "Good he didn't." I start getting the ingredients for chicken teriyaki fried rice and ramen out. I start cooking for about 3 hours and serve everyone they're meals. I grabbed Sanji's food and brings it to him. I opened the door and see him reading. "Here's your meal." I smiled and handed him his food.

"Thanks." He smiled and starts eating his meal.

"Still reading that book?"

"Yeah." I pick up the book and start reading for a bit, sitting on the bed next to him.

(Sanji's pov)

As I finished eating, I get out of bed, walk to the kitchen and bring my dish to the sink, washing it. Zoro followed me to the kitchen and wrapped his arms around me then put a hand on my bump. I smiled as I kissed him and put my hand on his, looking down at my bump. "I'm gonna head to bed, you coming?"

"Yeah. I'll be there. Just got to clean the mess I made. I'll meet you back in the bedroom."

"Alright." I smiled and walk out of the kitchen and head to the bedroom. I lay in bed and look at my bump, rubbing it softly.

**Sorry, it took a while I've been distracted lately with family. Anyway, hope you enjoy chapter 5.**


	6. chapter 6

month 5

(Zoro's pov)

We went to an island that has a market. So far Sanji is now 5 months and the bump has gotten big. But Nami and Robin had to dress him up like a girl so we can shop for clothes and other things for the baby.

"Why do I have to wear a damn dress?" Sanji came out looking at me as I went over and kissed him.

"You dont want be noticed, do you? Plus the marines might find us. So if they see you dressed up, you wont get spotted."

He sighed then looks at me "Alright." I kissed him and smile.

"Dont worry I won't let no one notice you."

"You better." I smile again as we kiss again.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." We head out and walk to the market.

(Sanji's pov)

As we arrived at the market, we spotted a shop for babies supplies and entered the place. As we got inside, a beautiful lady sees us and smiles. I blush and try not to have a nosebleed.

"Hello, do you you two need any help finding something you need?" The lady asked us.

"No, we're good." Zoro said as he held my hand.

"Okay, let me know if you need help with anything." She smiles and walks away to help other customers. As she left, we walked around the shop as I found a stuffed tiger toy and looked at it as I smiled then picked up the toy.

"You found something?" I looked at Zoro and showed him the stuffed tiger.

"Found a stuffed tiger. I think the baby will love it." I smiled as he put his hands on my belly and looked at me. The girls in the shop start looking at us as I start to blush.

"They look so cute together!" The lady whispered to another woman.

"They make a perfect couple!" I blush even harder and look at Zoro.

"Shall we purchase the items?"

"Sure." As we make our way to the cashier, Zoro paid for the items and we head out the shop I carried some of the bags as he carried the heavy stuff. As we were heading back to the ship, I heard a child crying. I look over seeing a little girl about 6 years old. She was hiding in the alleyway hoping for her parents to come and find her.

"Zoro, wait. There's a lost little girl. She looks like she's trying to find here parents. we should help her." Zoro looked at me then at the little girl.

"Okay. Just stay with the kid I'll be back. I'm gonna bring this stuff to the ship. Just dont go anywhere, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Dont worry about me too much. I'll be fine." I smiled and kissed him as he went to the ship. I walked over to the little girl. "You okay? Are you lost, little girl?" The little girl looked at me as she wiped her tears. "I can help you look for your parents."

"You will?" I nod and smiled warmly.

"Of course. What's your name?"

"Aya." As she said here name, Zoro came back. The little girl got behind me and got scared as she saw Zoro. I look at her and smiled warmly as I pet her head.

"Its okay, Aya. This is my boyfriend, Zoro. He may look scary but he's actually a good person."

Zoro gave a gentle smile to the little girl. Aya smiled as she came out from hiding. "Hi, Mister."

"Its nice to meet you, kid."

"Shall we start looking for your parents?"

"Yeah!" Aya smiled. As we walked out of the alley way, we started looking for the girl's parents. It was starting to get late as we couldn't find the girl's parents. We decided to take a break on the bench and sit down after walking for two hours.

"You okay?" I look at Zoro and smiled as I have my hand on my belly and rub it softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me too much, okay?"

"What about you, kid? You doing okay?"

"I'm fine. Just worried."

"We'll find them. I promise." I smiled warmly at her. Just as we were about to head back to searching for Aya's parents, I heard someone saying Aya's name.

"Mommy?!" Aya got up and looked around as she saw her parents. "Mommy, Daddy!" Aya ran up to her parents and hugged them. I smiled at them and looked at Zoro.

"Thank you so much for finding her!" The father looked at us and wanted to reward us.

"We can't take your money. What about your family?" Zoro said as I looked at him.

"We insist. Plus we see you having a little one on the way. Your gonna need it."

Zoro takes the money as I smiled at Aya.

"Come on, honey. Lets go. Its getting dark." The woman smiled as we started to head back to the ship. Aya waved at us as we waved back.

**I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded a new chapter ive been busy for months helping my grandmother. Please forive me! Here is chapter 6.**


End file.
